User blog:CEDJunior/WSU 9th Anniversary Show Preview
Tomorrow afternoon, Women Superstars Uncensored will hold their first IPPV of 2016, with the monumental 9th Anniversary Show. Here's what fans can look forward to at the event. The perceived main event will see former WSU World Champions Jessicka Havok and LuFisto, perhaps the two most demonic competitors in women's wrestling, go at it. Both women had their reigns end by controversial means; Havok being stripped of the title in 2014, and LuFisto being screwed out of the title by The Office at Power last May. Both women are looking to get into the title picture, but the winner will still have a long wait ahead of them, as the current champion, Cherry Bomb, has been sidelined with a shoulder injury since September. Regarding championships, the Spirit and Tag Team championships will be defended at the event. Leva Bates will defend her Spirit Championship against the evil Hania, who has been in hot pursuit of the title ever since July, when she lost to Leva in the finals of the tournament. Hania finally settled things with the WWE-bound Athena at Excellence in September, and now she's looking to become champion, and I see that happening tomorrow. As for the tag titles, Chicks Using Nasty Tactics will have to deal with "The Fella Twins": Rick Cataldo and Eddie McQueen, the latter half of the challenging team first appearing at the Cherry T event in November. Tomorrow's event will see what should be the final chapter of the ongoing rivalry between Veda Scott and Solo Darling. The two have been at each other's throats since July's Control event, which saw Veda defeated by Solo. Veda failed again to defeat Solo at Excellence in September, and in January, Veda challenged Solo to a "Sweet" Uncensored Rules Match, where all candy is legal! Wow! Meanwhile, Brittany Blake and Penelope Ford will face each other at the event. The two phenoms were actually partners in a crazy 10-person bout at Cherry-T in November, so seeing them in singles action should be interesting. I think it's time for a push for Brittany Blake; maybe become the next Spirit Champion after Hania takes the title. Jenny Rose will make her return to WSU tomorrow, as she will face off against Jordynne Grace. I've heard of Jordynne Grace, but have never seen her compete, so this will be a treat. As for Jenny, I'm still waiting for her to turn heel. Maybe it happens tomorrow, who knows? Also, Su Yung will make her WSU debut at the event, as she will face off against Samantha Heights. On a bigger note, tomorrow's event will see Alicia inducted into the WSU Hall of Fame. Alicia will join great company, which includes Jazz, Molly Holly, and Amy Lee, among others. Alicia was the first ever WSU Champion, and she is one of only two Triple Crown Champions in WSU, the other being Jessicka Havok. And she accomplished all of this before the age of 25. She's still not at 30 yet; she turned 29 just a few weeks ago. I've watched a number of Alicia's matches, mainly her battles with Brittney Savage, and she is just phenomenal. WSU9 should be off the chain! I just ordered the event yesterday, and I can't wait to watch it tomorrow! Category:Blog posts